Crimson Roses
by acide-eicosapentaenoique
Summary: Quand Sherlock n'était pas en train de résoudre une enquête, ou de se droguer, ou de jouer du violon, ou d'embêter John, ou de résoudre des équations mathématiques complexes, ou de regarder Ms. Hudson danser de façon exotique, il mémorisait des mots. Traduction.


**Titre :** Crimson Roses  
 **Auteur :** _moments_of_infinity_ , sur AO3  
 **Résumé :** Quand Sherlock n'était pas en train de résoudre une enquête, ou de se droguer, ou de jouer du violon, ou d'embêter John, ou de résoudre des équations mathématiques complexes, ou de regarder Ms. Hudson danser de façon exotique, il mémorisait des mots.  
 **Raiting :** T, pour usage de drogue  
 **Pairing :** Johnlock  
 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, excepté la traduction.  
 **Note de l'auteur :** /  
 **Note du traducteur :** je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à refaire le même formatage que la fanfic originale, que je trouvais plutôt sympa. je vous conseille donc à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, sur AO3.

* * *

La peau tendue au-dessus d'os laiteux et douloureux–

 _du sang_ , fleurissant comme des roses pourpres,  
et son esprit, b–r–i–s–é et perdu–

 _John–_

le nom l'avait renvoyé dans sa réalité tordue, et il tomba sur le sol de la cuisine, heurtant les tuiles avec un _thud_ distant.

 _Pas dépressif/ouais, bien sûr/_

Son esprit était un mot composé, retenu entre deux points, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas _finir,_  
putain de merde

 _une autre_ _injection_ _de morphine…_ _ **..**_ _(seulement 22ml.,) (ce n'est pas beaucoup) (pas assez pour tuer.)_

Il se souvient quand il a fait une tentative quand il avait seize ans, et son papa avait soupiré et sa maman avait pleuré,

 _« Tu vas bien, mon chéri. Tu veux vivre. C'était une erreur, pas vrai  
chéri ? »_

Mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur, il y avait de la (tristesse) —et—(tous les jeux cruels qu'il a perdu.)

 _John–_

John était un putain de _jeu_ idiot,

 _dieu,_

 _Sherlock Holmes pleura._

* * *

Sherlock était drogué quand John rentra à la maison, et ses membres pendaient hasardeusement au bord du sofa.

« Je suis en train de résoudre une enquête, » marmonna-t-il,

Fatigué,

effrayé,

triste.

« Pas encore, Sherlock, _Christ,_ » hurla John, se dirigeant vers lui et prenant le bras de Sherlock, qui était ensanglanté et recouvert de piqûres d'aiguilles.

« Va au lit, John. »

 _Il aimait son nom, toutes les choses qu'il désirait et  
…_ _ **.**_ _manquait…_ _ **.**_

« Merde, » cracha John, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Et ce n'était vraiment pas

 _juste._

* * *

Quand Sherlock n'était pas en train de résoudre une enquête, ou de se droguer, ou de jouer du violon, ou d'embêter John, ou de résoudre des équations mathématiques complexes, ou de regarder Ms. Hudson danser de façon exotique, il mémorisait des mots. Des définitions.

 _Mizpah– lien profond entre deux personnes, en particulier ceux séparés par la distance ou la mort._

 _Elysian– beau ou créatif; divinement inspiré ; paisible et parfait._

 _Eunoia– pensées magnifiques; un bon esprit._

Et puis, quand les mots commençaient à s'effriter dans son esprit, il sortait sa morphine. Et la cocaïne. Et l'héroïne.

 _Jésus_

Quand il était drogué il était un petit peu plus /heureux/, un petit peu moins /effrayé/.

John

John

John

Le nom de son meilleur ami était toujours à l'épicentre de son esprit, un mantra qui se répétait inlassablement.

 _Oh, merde, Christ–_

les voix étaient distantes, différentes, et les mains qui l'avaient attrapé était rudes et brutales et Sherlock ouvrit ses yeux et regarda le monde se retourner et se tordre à l'envers.

Il se souvenait quand son frère avait trouvé sa cachette de drogue

 _« Oh, cher frère, en effet_ c'est _un hobby, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Cher frère–»_

Mycroft putain d'Holmes, le meilleur frère, le frère _préféré_ , mais seulement parce qu'il ne s'injecte pas dieu ne sait putain de quoi toutes les nuits pour s'échapper de la

r–é–a–l–i–t–é.

Ah, Dieu,

Sherlock ferma ses yeux.

 _John._

* * *

« T'es un putain d'idiot, » annonça John le lendemain matin.

« Chaque _foutue_ nuit je dois être sûr que tu n'overdoses pas– Sherlock, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » cria John, posant son thé de façon colérique et s'approchant de là où son colocataire était assis (fixant intensément absolument rien du tout.)

« Quoi ? Oui, John, j'écoute, » répondit Sherlock d'un ton absent, et John roula des yeux, retournant dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que tu te soucies au moins de moi ? » demanda-t-il. Un peu tristement. Un peu chaleureusement.

La question frappa Sherlock comme un couteau.

 _Avant, il aimait les couteaux, et avant, il aimait les_ _ **cicatrices.**_

Et comment pouvait-il articuler ce qu'il ressentait ? Il se souciait de John bien plus qu'il ne se souciait de lui-même…./….

« Bien _sûr_ que je me soucie de toi, » répondit Sherlock. Et sa gorge était sèche. Et ses yeux étaient fermés. Et ses cheveux étaient gras. Mais il se souciait de John,

il _aimait_ John,

et ça le rendait fou.

 **FOU** _FOU_ FOU FOU

* * *

Il essayait d'arrêter.

Essayer n'était pas assez; essayer n'était _jamais_ assez.

 _(je dois mémoriser le livre. c'est la seule manière. la seule manière d'être assez bon. d'être mieux que lui; maman t'aimera plus et papa sera fier de toi et tu iras bien. mémorise et souviens-toi et recommence.)_

Il allait arrêter.

Il allait arrêter pour John.

* * *

Ils étaient en train de descendre les escaliers (un pas devant l'autre) quand la main de Sherlock effleura celle de John.

John s'arrêta net. Sherlock s'arrêta net.

Tout, pour une fois, était

silencieux.

John s'éclaircit la gorge. Sherlock passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il était remplit d'électricité, et John l'avait rendu plus défoncé que

 _n'importe quelle drogue dans le monde._

* * *

johnétaitsaoul. s–h–e–r–l–o–c–k–é–t–a–i–t–d–r–o–g–u–é.

ils se sont embrassés, et c'était juste ça.

* * *

Ils n'ont pas parlé du baiser. Non, ils ont évité le sujet en s'embrassant encore.

Ils se sont embrassés dans le noir, et dans la lumière, et sous les couvertures et au-dessus des couvertures et ils ne se sont jamais déshabillés mais ils s'aimaient et tout était clair pour une fois oui tout était clair et homogène et vrai et sherlock était drogué à john et john était saoul de sherlock et tout était parfait oui parfait et les choses parfaites trouvent toujours le moyen de s'effondrer,,,

* * *

« Sherlock– »

– _Dieu, Sherlock aimait la façon dont John avait dit son nom–_

« Oui, John ?

– Nous devons parler. »

Le cœur de Sherlock s'arrêta. Parce que John ne sonnait pas heureux. Pourquoi John ne sonnait-il pas heureux ?

John s'assit dans son fauteuil. Ses pieds étaient à quelques centimètres de ceux de Sherlock, mais ils ne se touchaient pas.

« C'était une erreur. »

– Le baiser ? »

– Oui, le baiser. »

 _C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE, C'EST LA FIN.  
_ _OH, DIEU, JE L'AIME, JE L'AIME, JE L'AIME….._

« D'accord, » chuchota Sherlock. Il se leva et rentra dans sa chambre, et même s'il pouvait entendre John appeler son nom, il était distant. Tout était distant.

* * *

La peau tendue au-dessus d'os laiteux et douloureux–

Sherlock était drogué. John avait Mary; Sherlock avait les enquêtes et la cocaïne. Un contraste magnifique.

John était heureux, et Sherlock ne l'était pas. Sherlock ne le sera jamais. Sherlock était dépendant et seul et brisé et il ne pourrait jamais être soigné, _jamais_. Il se détestait plus que le monde le détestait, et tout était une corvée, tout était douloureux. Il était triste et isolé et John était euphorique et amoureux d'une femme qui l'aimait réciproquement et ce n'était vraiment pas

 _juste._


End file.
